Trive Fides
Trive Fides 'is the demititan son of Styx, goddess of the River Styx, oath-keeping, and hatred. He is a member of The Dead Resistance and serves almost as a group 'priest'. History He was discovered by the Dead Resistance in his old apartment in upstreet NYC after clearing out an entire floor of undead. During the first year of the attack his father and step-mother were killed while gathering their rations from the wayhouse, set up by the confused health officials and members of the NY government. Being blind, Trive was unaware of his siblings' deaths for quite a while. Once feeding off the food left in their cupboard, by the middle of the second year they were all hungry and thirsty often, and Jane was not about to let either of her siblings venture outside, as she could see from their windows what was going on down below. She discovered water under Trive's bed and split a bottle with her baby sister - half for her, and half for Cassandra. She did not know this was Stygian water, however, and upon drinking it had her soul ripped from her body by the titaness, who was still holding the river. Cassandra suffered the same fate and Styx, taking pity on her son's siblings, made sure they stayed dead. Nobody found the bodies, and Trive assumes they snuck out to find food and never returned. He doesn't like to dwell on it. Appearance Trive is thin and lanky with hardly a bit of meat on his bones due to being constantly assisted throughout his life, though the usage of his huge book and the spear admittedly helped him grow a bit stronger in his time with the group. He has clean-cut black hair that is regularly washed - another perk of being a son of Styx, the water won't kill him now and he can easily put it back in the bottle. His eyes are a bright shade of blue and due to his lack of sight he tends to stare off into the distance or seemingly into nothing. He hasn't had a decent change of clothes in a while, but because of the aforementioned water he manages to keep his somewhat clean. A light blue sweater and black jeans with costruction boots. Personality He believes solely in his mother's power and has rested all of his faith in her. He believes all oaths must be bound by himself and is very strict when it comes to making promises and declarations, believing breaking them can be a reason to die. He's otherwise a quiet and respectful man and was raised by two loving, by all standards "normal", parents. He wasn't too outgoing and his step-mother was his teacher due to his blindness which was dangerous in the busy streets of the city. As a result he's somewhat awkward socially and tends to act isolated. Weapons "Meíon" - A black, very thick spellbook. He can inflict curses on his opponents - but he needs time to cast them. "Oath" - A Stygian iron spear. Crafted and gifted to him by his mother shortly before being locked away, he thinks of it as his oath to free her and the others from their prison. It takes the shape of a cane in normal situations. Included, he has a few bottles of water from the River Styx in his backpack. Not to drink, of course, but if there needs to be any bathing.... Abilities *'Advanced Senses: ''Barring sight, Trive's other four senses have been bumped up to compensate. Of note is his ability to feel things - he can sense a single zombie from quite a distance and feel someone's heartbeat from a few yards away if he focuses. His sense of smell is unremarkable compared to his other feelngs.'' **''''Tracking: ''Trive can track certain things depending on the situation. If he's met somebody before and they are within range, he can often smell them or 'feel' their pulse. He can also track zombies if needed.'' *'Blessing/Cursing: 'Being Stygian, he has the ability to inflict curses and blessings upon those who make a deal over water from the Styx River. Being the so-called 'bearer of blind justice', this has allowed him to tap further into his energy and make his curses and blessings more powerful than usual (though this may also have to do with Styx being unavailable) *'Underwater Breathing: 'Has the capacity to breathe underwater. This ability is sporadic however and only works 100% in the Styx, though. '' *'Hydrokinesis: '''Can manipulate various liquids, especially water. Much like the underwater breathing, he can only 100% successfully moved water from the Styx.It's a game of chance whether or not he can do it at other times. Curses and Weaknesses Trive does suffer from the Curse of Achilles, something almost every Stygian demititan is cursed with. The afflicted area is on the back of his calf. As "The Bearer of Blind Justice", he was inflicted with blindness since a child. One eye is completely blind, and the other can see outline and saw everything was bathed in grey. This has, however, helped him tap into his magic and allowed him to become the "prophet" child of Styx. Trive.jpg|Trive and his step-sister, Jane, before the invasion Janeandtrive.jpg|Jane trying to help Trive with his clothes...again... Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús Category:Children of Styx Category:Males Category:Demititans Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús (Remake) Category:The Dead Resistance